The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for learning about the relationship and personalities of two or more persons and more particularly to an apparatus and a method that determines which person is both better known to the other persons and knows the other persons better.
Games are known in which the players must utilize their knowledge of each other for tactical purposes, in anticipating the reactions of other players to chance events and the players' movements. However, such games are usually played for fun and have little educational value. To the extent that existing games are also educational, such as improving a person's vocabulary or other skills, then such games tend to focus on improving a player's own knowledge or skill. Thus, there exists a need for a simple and enjoyable apparatus and method for learning more about the personalities of other people so that the participants can improve their relationships and learn more about themselves and others in the process as well as improving relationships between the players. No games or other apparatus are known that directly involve the personalities of the players both in order to determine movements on the game board and also to determine the overall personality of the player. No method is known that acts to reveal the participants' knowledge of each other and thus their relationships.
It is known that the selection of colors can provide insight into psychological preferences of a human being. This concept has been set forth in many publications by M. Luscher and has been described in a book entitled, "The Luscher Color Test." A translated version of this book, edited by Ian A. Scott, has been published by Random House, Inc. Library of Congress Catalog Card Number: 70-85562, the disclosure of which is specifically incorporated herein by reference. However, while this relationship has been known for decades to psychologists, and the test has been used for certain informational purposes such as in connection with employment applications, the test has not found widespread instructive use in the community as a whole. Accordingly, the benefits and insight which can be achieved by use of the teachings of M. Luscher have not been fully developed. Thus, there exists a long felt need to incorporate the teachings of M. Luscher in an apparatus and method which can provide a simple, but yet enjoyable, vehicle for learning more about the psychological preferences of two or more persons.